Marca SI o NO
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: La vida no viene en solamente elegir entre si o no, pero a Zack no dejara q eso lo detenga para conseguir a un pequeño y lindo rubio terco /Clack/ autora original: RainbowSerenity


Hola, weno, ya q amo cualquier fic q me llame la atencion, y tengo q traducirlo mmmm le toco el turno a este lindisimo fic yaoi (vaia mi primera vezz traduciendo un yaoi q emocion jojo xD)...dedicado a RainbowSerenity (la autora) xq el permiso y a todos los q amen esta parejita! x3

--

**Marca Si o No**

_Querido Cloud, _

_¿Te gusto? Marca SI o NO._

_Con amor, Zack_

"Zack, ¿de que trata esta nota?" Cloud pregunto, sosteniéndola entre dos dedos..

"¿Qué crees tu?" El mayor pregunto y se inclino en su silla, sin lucir nada avergonzado. Que molestosamente normal.

Cloud suspiro. "Okay, tal vez sería mejor si lo pusiera así _¡¿por que demonios la dejaste cuando me tocaba mi inspección de uniformes?!_

"¿Te tocaba hoy? Mi error."

"¡¿Tu _error_'?!" La cara de Cloud estaba roja de ira…o tal vez de vergüenza. "¡¿_Esa _es tu excusa?! ¡Mi inspector casi la encontraba! ¡Tienes suerte de que yo lo haya hecho antes que el!"

Zack se encogió de hombros, aun luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo para que pareciera real. "No marcaste ninguna."

"¿Qué?"

"Una respuesta." El se acerco hacia el y le arranco la nota, colocándola en frente de la cara del rubio con una sonrisa. "¿Cuál hubieras marcado?"

Cloud se mordió el labio, saliendo de la habitación con un suspiro enojado. Zack siguió sonriendo, por que, oigan…Cloud exactamente no había dicho que _no_...

--

_Querido Cloud, _

_¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo? Marca SI o NO._

_Con amor, Zack_

"No voy a cenar contigo," Cloud murmuro, cruzándose de brazos. "Ni siquiera estoy hambriento."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Zack pregunto al momento que un enorme ruido del estomago de Cloud hacía informarlo que el rubio no había comido nada exceptuando un desayuno de porquería estándar de Shinra, y eso era completamente inaceptable.

Zack ni siquiera intento el pretender que no lo había escuchado, como cualquier persona normal. "Me lo supuse. Así que vamos ¿qué me dices? Te llevare al mejor restaurante en Midgar. Y podrás comer cuanto quiera, hasta una mordida de esa langosta de doscientos giles."

Cloud empezó a dudar. El no sería tan descortés de rechazar algo _así_, pero… ¿una noche solo con Zack? Eso suena como...

"Mientras no sea una cita."

"Okay."

Estaba algo sorprendido de que el SOLDADO aceptara esos términos tan fácilmente. Tenía que haber otro plan formandose en su mente. _Tenía _que haber.

Finalmente, Cloud solamente asintió y suspiro en acuerdo. "Pero solo voy por que la comida aquí apesta," añadió en una suave voz.

"Okay," Zack respondió con una sonrisa que parecía nunca dejar su cara. Se dirigieron al restaurante un poco mas tarde, donde Zack actuaba sorprendentemente tranquilo durante la cena-no manosearlo debajo de la mesa, ni nada por el estilo. Fue bastante…_normal. _Tal vez, demasiado normal; solamente eran dos amigos teniendo una cena. Al menos la langosta estaba muy buena. Y Zack había mentido- solo costaba ciento setenta y cinco giles, no doscientos giles. Hmph.

--

_Querido Cloud,_

_¿Quieres que pasemos juntos el fin de semana? Marca SI o NO._

_Con amor, Zack_

Cloud miro esta última nota, pregúntadose si el debía escoger una de esas palabras. Tal vez finalmente podría decirle a Zack que el no estaba interesado.

Bueno... no tan interesado.

...

Okay, el estaba interesado, pero no veía razón alguna para acercarse a Zack. Si el se acercaba mucho, sus subordinados pensarían que el solo era un lamebotas. Y si Zack se cansaba de pasar tiempo con el—lo que parecía inevitable debido al nivel de atención del SOLDADO—Cloud seria dejado por su cuenta. Esto no era nada nuevo para el, pero…era seguro que dolería más esta vez.

Soltando un enorme suspiro, Cloud se levanto a buscar a Zack, dejando la nota sin marcar en su escritorio.

--

_Querido Cloud,_

_¿Quieres acompañarme a visitar a mi amiga Aerith conmigo después? Marca SI o NO__._

_Con amor, Zack_

"No puedo," Cloud respondió a esta nota. El no estaba nada sorprendido de encontrarla en su bolsillo. Aún estaba intentado el descubrir _como_ Zack hacía para meterlas, sin que él se diera cuenta, claro.

"¿Por qué no?" Zack volteó su cabeza un poco y- Oh no, no- ¡mierda! ¡Los ojos de cachorrito triste! ¡Nooo! "Aerith te agradara. Y no deberías sentirte avergonzado por que es una chicaaaa." Diciendo lo último en una vocecita fastidiosa.

"No es eso," Cloud explico, aunque el nunca haya sido bueno hablando con chicas. ¿Cómo Zack se entero de eso? "Hoy tengo una misión."

"¿Donde?"

Cloud suspiro. Zack era tan curioso. "No lo sé. Un lugar llamado Modeoheim."

"¡Que coincidencia!" Zack sonrío y puso sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Estoy en esa misión también!"

"Claro que no."

"¡Si lo estoy! Fue una adición… de último minuto. Necesitaban a un SOLDADO de primera clase." Sonrío de nuevo. "Así que ve, te daré el encuentro en el helicóptero, ¿okay?"

"Uh...okay." Cloud suspiro a modo de derrota y se alejo.

Cuando estaba seguro que no lo iba a escuchar, Zack saco su teléfono y marco un número, manteniendo su voz baja por si Cloud estaba cerca por cualquier razón.

"Si, oye, ¿Tseng? Uh, Me preguntaba ¿si tendrías espacio para alguien más en ese viaje a Modeoheim...?"

--

_Querido Cloud,  
¿Te gustaría pasar el fin de semana conmigo? Marca SI o NO._

_Con amor, Zack_

Zack ni siquiera le dio oportunidad alguna para responder. El SOLDADO estaba pegado a Cloud en viernes aún antes de que pudiera entender de que trataba la nota y se lo llevo a su departamento, donde vieron películas y comieron comida wutainesa hasta que prácticamente estallaron.

Cloud estaba algo sorprendido al ver que Zack podía comer tanto y aún mantener una buena figura. Cuando el le pregunto sobre eso, Zack solo se encogió de hombros, y metió mas fideos en su boca con una sonrisa.

"Aww, ¿crees que tengo una buena figura Spike?"

"...No."

Zack soltó una risotada, escupiendo fideos a todo lado. De acuerdo, decidido—no volver a hacer a Zack reírse mientras el come…aunque el tenga una muy bonita risa.

--

_Querido Cloud,_

_¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver una película? Marca SI o NO._

_Con amor, Zack_

Cloud frunció el ceño y miro la nota con enormes, ojos confusos antes de mirar a Zack, "¿Salir? Como…en...una…"

"¡Una cita!"

"Uh…" El rubio siguió con el ceño fruncido, su mirada cambiando de la expresión ansiosa de Zack, hacía la nota, y de nuevo. "Uh, bueno…"

El quería decir que no, por que no quería involucrarse con alguien de esta manera, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se alejara. Era este sentimiento cualquiera que le hizo aceptar "Seguro."

La sonrisa de Zack pudo haberle dado a Midgar energía por un año. "¿En serio? ¿Estas seguro?"

"No hagas que cambia de parecer," Cloud murmuró.

"¡Genial!" Zack lo tomo de las manos. "Escoge una película y pasare por ti más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

"...Okay." Cloud suspiro y se metió la nota al bolsillo antes de irse al ascensor. Zack miro y espero hasta que el se hubiera ido antes de que prácticamente _saltara_ de un lado a otro como una colegiala emocionada.

"Uh, ¿Zack?" Era Kunsel. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡El dijo que si! ¡Finalmente!"

"¿ Quién dijo que si?"

"¡Cloud!"

"¿Quién es Cloud?"

"Un chico de infantería con quien he estado andando." Zack seguía sonriendo como un lunático. "¡Acepto tener una cita conmigo esta noche!" El SOLDADO siguió saltando por el pasillo, sorprendiendo y horrorizando a sus camaradas.

Kunsel lo miro irse. Este probablemente no era el mejor momento para recordarle a Zack que tenía una reunión con Sephiroth, para la cual el ya estaba diez minutos tarde.

--

_Querido__ Cloud,_

_¿Te gustaría tener una sesión de entrenamiento conmigo? Marca SI o or NO._

_Con amor__, Zack_

Esta nota parecía la rara continuación de la cita anterior de anoche, pero Cloud no podía quejarse. Toda la cita fue bastante placentera. Zack solo intento el truco del bostezo durante la película, y después pasearon por toda la ciudad, donde el descubrió que su mano encaja perfectamente con la de Zack. Era bastante perturbador, para ser honestos.

Como sea, dejando de lado cualquier incomodidad que sintiera en su estomago, tenía que admitir que Zack era un peleador sorprendente y sería un completo idiota el rechazar una sesión de entrenamiento privada. Bueno, otra más. Zack parecía mimarlo en ese aspecto.

Como todas las sesiones privadas anteriores, Cloud se metió a la sala de entrenamiento después de horas permitidas, sin poder esconder una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio que Zack ya se encontraba ahí. Zack sonrío cuando vio al rubio, rápidamente tomándolo de la mano y metiéndolo a la sala.

Pasaron un par de minutos charlando antes de que la clase comenzara. Sin importar su impaciencia, Zack era un muy buen maestro, y Cloud tenía que admitir que estaba aprendiendo bastante. Esto estaba haciendo maravillas por su confianza, y lo hacía sentir como si el _pudiera_ ser capaz de convertirse en SOLDADO algún día.

Durante un movimiento particularmente complicado en su combate mano a mano, Cloud se confundió en su posición y de la nada se fue de espaldas hacía el piso con una cierta personita que tenía una sonrisa divertida y brillante en su rostro.

"Tienes que dejar de soñar," Zack reprendió, aunque parecía que usaba su aliento por que estaba intentando no reírse. Para el horror de Cloud, Zack se inclino un poco, inconscientemente aumentando el agarre en sus muñecas. "Hará que te metas en problemas uno de estos días."

Cloud no esta prestando atención. Solamente podía ver esos ojos brillantes sobre el, y ¿acaso era su imaginación o se estaban acercando?

No, claro que no, especialmente si esos labios que estaban sobre los suyos, indicaban algo así. Solamente le tomo un segundo, pero los ojos de Cloud se abrieron en proporciones titánicas cuando se dio cuenta que… _¡Zack lo estaba besando!_

Tal vez en otro punto de vista, tenía sentido. Después de todo tenía que admitir que si le _gustaba _Zack. Y obviamente Zack de veras, de veras le correspondía sus sentimientos. Lo suficiente para besarlo en medio de la sala de entrenamiento, por lo que parece. Dejo que sus labios respondieran por un momento.

Por supuesto, el lado racional de su cerebro decidió hacer su aparición en ese momento. Sus ojos reaccionaron y empujo a Zack con un grito, corriendo fuera de la habitación como un Chocobo con la cabeza cortada.

--

_Querido Cloud,_

_¿Estas molesto conmigo? Marca SI o NO._

_Con amor, Zack_

Cloud observo la nota que mágicamente apareció en su bolsillo el día siguiente. Como sucedió, el no tenía idea, ya que no había _visto _a Zack aún hoy.

_¿Acaso_ estaba enfadado con el SOLDADO? Mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que…no lo estaba. Estaba más sorprendido, aunque mirando hacía atrás debió haberlo visto llegar. ¡Hola, labios!

No estaba lo suficientemente seguro de como explicar esto sin sonar como un completo idiota. Pero, ¿acaso había alguna manera de explicarlo sin sonar como un imbecil?

Se detuvo para suspirar y se encamino hacía el ascensor cuando de repente se abrió en frente de el, para mostrarle a nadie mas que Zack.

"Oh...hola," el SOLDADO lo saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Hey."

"Hey, um..." Zack miro hacía abajo y vio la nota arrugada en las manos de Cloud. "Ah, bueno, lo leiste. ¿Así que…lo estas?"

Era una mezcla medio rara de palabras, algo que nadie más hubiera entendido si estuvieran escuchándolo, y a Cloud lo asustaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo haciéndolo pensar que el sería el único que lo entendiera mientras Zack se lo permitiera.

El negó con la cabeza. Woah, ¿cuándo se volvió tan serio esto?

Zack tomo el movimiento de su cabeza como una respuesta afirmativa y sonrío. "¡Genial! Quiero decir, no sé, pensé que lo estarías con lo que paso la otra noche y todo eso. Y me disculpo por eso, pero no pude evitarlo y se que es una estúpida excusa pero--"

El balbuceo de Zack fue interrumpido cuando Cloud se paro de puntillas para besarlo, en ese momento, en la entrada del edificio Shinra. Probablemente debió pensar este plan con más entusiasmo, pero no fue importante, especialmente ya que la respuesta entusiasta de Zack era lo indicado.

Se separaron después de un minuto, descansando para recuperar el aire. Zack estaba mirando a Cloud como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

El rubio lo miro algo intrigado. "¿Qué?"

"Así queeee... ¿no estas molesto?"

Cloud lo golpeo, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír cuando Zack soltó una risotada y lo llevo fuera del edificio.

--

_Querido Cloud, _

_¿Te gusto? Marca SI o NO._

_Con amor, Zack_

Esta era la primera nota en un mes, ya que no parecían ser tan necesarias. Y esto no era la gran cosa—Cloud estaba paseando por la habitación de Zack debido que el SOLDADO parecía estar ocupado trabajando en algo—papeleo, el rubio pensó, hasta que esta nota fue lanzada hacía el.

Zack le estaba sonriendo desde su silla. "Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca respondiste."

Cloud rodó sus ojos. "Yo supuse que la respuesta sería bastante obvia ahora."

"Diviérteme."

"De acuerdo. Pásame un bolígrafo."

Zack le entrego uno, mirándolo divertido mientras Cloud rápidamente marcaba una de las palabras, su mano sosteniendo el papel para que Zack no pudiera ver, y doblo el papel en un avión, lanzándolo al otro hombre para que cayera en su cabello.

"Buena puntería," Zack se rió, abriendo la nota. Su sonrisa se apago un poco al ver el enorme circulo alrededor de la palabra NO.´ Miro a Cloud, con confusión en sus ojos. "¿Huh?"

Cloud de la nada empezó a jugar con uno de los hilos de la cómoda, su cara volviéndose rápidamente roja. "No, No…me gustas…por que…" Agarro algo de valor, mirando a Zack y soltando las palabras antes de que se pusiera nervioso nuevamente. "Por que te amo."

La sonrisa de Zack volvió a aparecer al escuchar las palabras de Cloud, y de la nada se abalanzo al rubio en una mezcla de brazos, piernas y labios, donde Zack murmuro esas tres palabras en respuesta, se levanto y cuidadosamente puso la nota en el cajón de su escritorio.

"¿Por qué la guardas?" Cloud preguntó.

"Bueno en caso, de que cambies de parecer, prácticamente lo tengo escrito." Zack se rio.

"Tendría que ser un idiota para cambiar de parecer."

"Han pasado casos iguales."

"..."

Zack siguió riéndose y sostuvo a Cloud en sus brazos, procediendo a besar todas las dudas lejos de él.

_Querido Cloud__,_

_Esto solo es por si yo termino siendo el idiota- yo también te amo._

_Con amor, Zack_

* * *


End file.
